


Staring directly into a star will hurt your eyes (and your heart)

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst AF, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, lmao no i'm not, pure angst, relationship progression, sorry - Freeform, space metaphores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: Their kisses are soft. Their voices are soft. Their touches soft. Everything is soft. [...] Then things get rough. Things get fast. [...] Everything is jagged. [In which I take the prompt "your eyes are as endless as space" and turn it into fuCKING ANGST]





	

Their kisses are soft. Their voices are soft. Their touches soft. _Everything_ is soft. Except Kei’s eyes. Kei’s eyes are hard, and terrifying, but Tadashi _loves_ them. He feels at home in the sharp, never ending expanse of gold, and even though they send shivers down Tadashi’s spine, he loves the way his eyes seem to get even colder when he looks at Tadashi, even though he’s trying to look soft, like the rest of their relationship. 

Tadashi easily gets lost in Kei’s eyes. 

When they kiss, closed-mouthed and quick, as they part ways after practice, or when he smiles at Kei from across the gym, or just sitting across from him, doing homework. It’s easy to. To just let go and float around in shades of gold and beige and honey. 

He feels like he’s staring directly into a star. 

Then things get rough. Things get fast. Touches bruise, kisses are far and few between, one voice loud and sharp, the other rough from sobs held back. Kei’s eyes soften. Tadashi wants to run away, because he feels colder than he ever has under razor-edged glares and tooth-and-fang remarks. Tadashi hates the way Kei’s eyes are dim now; the gold of his eyes no longer dance. Everything is jagged. 

Tadashi doesn’t look Kei in the eyes anymore. 

When he does, it’s pushing him away when he tries to slide his hand into Tadashi’s pants, it’s when they part ways after practice and he’s trying to some semblance of who Kei used to be, it’s when he watches his boyfriend get a little too handsy with their newfound kouhai. It’s easy to get lost, pinned under dull, muddy eyes. 

He feels like he’s floating into a black hole, trying and failing to reach the star he’d fallen in love with. 

But it’s too late. 


End file.
